Diagnosing problems with a printing device may be very difficult, especially for complex printing devices, such as, digital printing presses and production printers and copiers. Typically, when artifacts are identified on a printed sheet, service personnel and/or experts may be needed to diagnose and correct the defect that caused the artifact(s). The use of service personnel and/or experts can become costly as service personnel are usually required to be called on-site to diagnose and correct the defect. Additional costs may also be incurred during the downtime of the printing device, as the diagnosis and correction may be delayed while waiting for service personnel.
Moreover, pressure may be intense during diagnosis and correction of the defect, as each minute of downtime for a machine results in loss of productivity. Thus, quick and accurate diagnosis and correction of defects that cause artifacts is needed to reduce the downtime of the printing device.
Accordingly, a standard diagnostic routine that may be easily executed on the printing device without waiting for service personnel is desirable.